To Love You, Must I Loose You?
by Telsara16
Summary: All I want to do is protect her. She means more to me than my life. At night, I'm free, I can love. During the day…I have to hide because of her…..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_No!_ It's a stupid question!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

He knew that was going to come out of North.

"Can't I go for just a few hours?" Jack asked.

North did not answer him. He just kept eating his heap of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. His eyes remained glued to _War and Peace_. North had a huge obsession with Russian literature. Jack groaned and slumped into his chair.

Rapunzel and Sandy looked down at their own breakfasts. Grabbing his staff from the table, Jack began to pick at it lazily. North looked up at him from across the table when he did not hear the tickling of silverware.

"Eat up, or your breakfast will get cold." he said with a mouthful of eggs. His eyes returned to his book.

"It already has." Jack murmured, smirking at the dry sarcasm. Rapunzel set down her fork and knife and turned to North as well.

"What if Sandy and I come with him? We'll be careful."

"No, and that is my final answer. I forbid any of you from going there. What do you have in Arendelle that is so important?" North asked gruffly.

_You have no idea. _Jack thought. He and Rapunzel exchanged glances before he finally gave in and ate his cold meal.

"So what are our plans for today then?" Rapunzel asked.

"I will be busy all day in my office. Since you've done your work Rapunzel, you are free to do whatever you wish. _Except go to Arendelle._ Sandy I want to see you later today to talk to you about your progress. Can you also be a nice lad and fetch me my tea?" North asked.

Rapunzel smiled and Sandy nodded, nibbling his bacon. As Sandy and Rapunzel stood up and excused themselves from the table, Jack starred impatiently at North, waiting for his duties. North closed his book and tucked it into his enormous overall pocket.

"Jack, you know what today is." he said, smiling through his thick, bushy beard.

"Tuesday, so?" Jack shrugged.

"It's the day you get to clean around the Liar!" North announced cheerfully.

Before Jack could open his mouth in protest, North stood up and tossed him a mop, broom, pair of plastic gloves, a bottle of disinfectant, soap, and polish. Jack grabbed each of the flying objects, barely able to hold everything.

"I cleaned last week!" he declared.

"But you did a horrible job. Even ask Sandy. He'll love to tell you the story of how he fell into the dirty toilet." North chuckled.

Jack watched in utter disbelief as North marched from the table and to the back door where the staircase leading to his office was.

"Sandy! I will be in my office!" he bellowed behind him.

Shaking his head, Jack dropped each of the cleaning supplies. He was not going to waste the day cleaning the humongous liar. He had to hide all these things. As Jack stashed the supplies into the small storage closet, both Sandy and Rapunzel returned.

"We heard you have to clean…again." Rapunzel said.

"I can't, and you can tell that to North. I gotta go to Arendelle." Jack insisted firmly.

"We know, that's why we want to help." Rapunzel said, looking down at Sandy, who nodded. Jack approached his friends. Would they really help him?

"Sandy and I made North's tea. Once he takes the smallest sip, he will fall asleep and not wake for a good twenty four hours. I found the herb myself. North won't taste a thing. It's just like his favorite." Rapunzel said proudly.

Jack smiled wide as Sandy retrieved a hot cup of tea from his back.

"Thanks guys, but what if he does…"

"He won't, Sandy will make sure he has a goodnight's sleep. Right Sandy?" Rapunzel asked. Sandy nodded happily and turned towards the back door. He waddled up the stairs and in moments was gone.

Jack quickly grabbed his staff from the table and pulled his sweatshirt hood over his white hair. He did not know how he could thank Rapunzel and Sandy enough. They had his back even when Jack appeared too rash and reckless.

One day he will repay both of them. He was set on it.

"Be careful okay?" Rapunzel said, fumbling with her long, blonde hair. Jack nodded and gave her a grateful smile before turning to the back door and hurrying out.

On the way up the stairs, Jack bumped into Sandy, who gave him a wink and a thumbs-up. When Jack listened, he heard loud, rumbling snores echoing from behind the huge wooden door of North's office.

"Sweet dreams North." Jack chuckled.

And in a swift, snowy blur, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So this is the next chapter to my story. In case this chapter is confusing, I'll give you a small backstory. The story takes place in metropolitan Arendelle that is being secretly controlled by a group known as the Tyranny. The Tyranny is meant to keep everyone in order while having life in the city appear normal. No one knows who they are or where they are, that is why everyone is so cautious. Elsa and Anna loose their parents when they are very young in a car accident and Elsa is struggling to keep her powers a secret from Anna, knowing that they may be in danger if she exposes herself. Jack, Rapunzel, Sandy and North are hiding outside of Arendelle after their powers are exposed and they manage to flee. **

Chapter 2

It did not take Jack long to trace his ride on the road to Arendelle. Since it was perfect weather with no clouds and a blue sky, Jack was able to fly fast and see everything on Earth. No annoying flocks of geese, kites, or planes. Nothing was worse than flying into a cluster of geese or getting tangled in clear kite strings.

Jack's ride was waiting for him underneath a grove of apple trees, at least a good mile from Arendelle. When Jack stepped on the grass, he could already see the huge city that was caged inside the heavily armed wall and barbed wire fence.

"Are you coming? I got school to go to!" his best friend Kristoff reminded, his blonde head poking out from the opened window. Jack laughed and ran up to the huge, red, pickup.

When he opened the door to the passenger side and hoped in, Jack was suddenly pinned to his seat by Kristoff's massive shaggy dog Sven.

"Okay! Down boy down!" Jack laughed as Sven barked and licked his face happily. Kristoff grabbed the mutt by his collar and pulled him to the backseat.

"Sorry, Grandpa made me take him." Kristoff apologized. He shifted gears and the car drove onto the road.

"It's alright," Jack smiled.

"How did you get away this time?" Kristoff asked.

"North actually let me go."

"Right,"

"Okay so I had to convince Rapunzel and Sandy to pitch in. But I got the whole day to myself." Jack said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Humph, sometimes I wish we could trade places. You drive to school, pay for your own gas, go to work, take care of the family!" Kristoff said.

"I honestly wish I could, but then you'd have no fun in my shoes." Jack teased.

"You can fly, be invisible, and make it snow in the middle of summer. Do you know how easy my life would be if I had your powers?" Kristoff asked.

"Easy? I don't think so, not if you're in Arendelle." Jack sighed, while Kristoff nodded.

"I know it's tough. You never actually tell me why you go to Arendelle in the first place." he admitted.

"I'd rather not spill everything, maybe it's better to know nothing then learn the truth."

"Whatever you say, as long as the city is in one piece and you keep coming back." Kristoff smiled.

"Do you drive all the way to Arendelle just to go to school?" Jack asked. Kristoff frowned and shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, and to drop off the ice for the rich guys."

As Kristoff turned his gaze back to the road though, he suddenly gasped and eased to a startled stop. Jack and Sven fell forward in their seats as two silver, heavily armed guards approached their windows. Jack eyed the large guns they held with sudden reluctance.

They were standing right in front of the massive gate that separated Arendelle from the rest of the world. When Jack rolled his eyes up, he was able to see a row of a dozen guards watching the intruder from the towers above.

"Coming into the city are we?" one of the guard bellowed, his deep voice muffled underneath his helmet.

"Yeah, I got more ice in the back." Kristoff said. Jack held his breathe as the guard took out a huge scanner gun and scanned Kristoff face. A few moments later, an image of Kristoff appeared in the air in front of the scanner.

"Open the gates! He's clear!" the guard ordered.

As the guards returned to their posts, Kristoff, Jack, and even Sven sat still and tensed as the huge gates rattled and opened for them. The guards at the tower still observed them, their guns gleaming in the sunlight, their helmets concealing their faces.

"Welcome to Arendelle." the guard chuckled.

Kristoff did not even return his greeting. Instead, he pressed the gas pedal and they drove into Arendelle without another word.

Neither he nor Jack said anything. Even the loud, lovable Sven remained quiet until the three of them were deep in the city and as far away from the guards.

The metropolitan city was already bustling with activity. People of all shapes, sizes, color, and class walked on the sidewalk, either to work or school. Cars stood or drove on the busy streets and the traffic lights flashed red, gold, and green.

After Kristoff dropped Jack off in front of Arendelle High, Jack began to walk down the sidewalk, glad to know that passerby could see him and acknowledge him with their friendliness.

As Jack rounded a corner, he brushed past a few teen girls who gave him large smiles and loud greetings, their bags touching his elbows and their perfumes filling Jack's nose. They were all pretty and looked to be the same age as Rapunzel.

When he approached the stoplight and stopped to wait for the crossing light to flicker on, Jack noticed a trio of small, fiery-red-haired boys talking amongst themselves.

"The Boogeyman doesn't exist Harris!"

"How much do you wanna bet Hubert? I saw him last night! In our room! He told me he's coming tonight!" the third boy exclaimed. One of the passerby grabbed the nearest boy by the shoulder roughly.

"Quiet boy! Do you want to him to come after you? Do you know what they can do once you expose them?" the man hissed.

"I would not even disturb their names." another woman whispered.

Jack watched helplessly as the three boys quickly moved away, their curly, red heads bowed in sudden fear and shame. Was the man speaking the truth? Could one single word bring them closer to anyone who cursed their name?

In no time, Jack was standing in front of Fergus's Bookstore. Pressing himself to the window, Jack smiled brightly at the sight of her platinum blonde braid sprinkled with tiny snowflakes. He was glad Elsa was alone in the store. Her co-worker Astrid was not at the front desk, nor was the storeowner, the strict, orderly Elinor.

There seemed to be no customers in the store either.

It was just Elsa, kneeling next to the magazine stand and arranging new editions into their slots. Her back was turned to him, so she did not see Jack watching her from outside.

Stepping back from the bookstore, Jack moved towards the door. He wanted to see her so badly.

As Jack was reaching for the door handle, the door suddenly opened and a tall, lean man wearing an ordinary flannel shirt, jeans, and sneakers stepped out, colliding straight into Jack.

"Hey!"

Startled, Jack jumped back but it was too late. The hot coffee the fellow held was already staining the guy's shirt. The guy's face brightened as he starred down at the huge, dark stain. Jack did not know what to say. None of the coffee landed on him. But would this guy see him? He looked pretty irritated.

"Damn!" the guy cursed.

Holding onto his cup with one hand, the guy reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a napkin. He began to dab at the stain but it was hopeless.

"Sorry," Jack apologized.

The guy looked up and for a split moment Jack held his breathe. His cheeks returned their color and his lips curved into an easygoing smile. The swift change of attitude surprised Jack. He though this guy was going to actually beat him up.

"Oh it's alright, it happens." he said with a calm shrug. Jack noticed the backpack on his shoulders. He must be a student at Arendelle High.

"Say, have we met before?" the guy suddenly asked. Jack's eyes widened as the guy squinted closer.

"Uh no, I don't think so. I just moved here."

"Really? Welcome to Arendelle then, the name's Hans."

Hans smiled and held out his hand. Smiling, Jack shook it. What was there to fret about? Hans looked descent enough to be another friend.

"Jack," Jack introduced.

"Are you transferring to Arendelle High? Apparently that's where I'm at right now. Fourth year." Hans said, taking out a set of car keys.

"My dad's thinking about it. I was homeschooled most of my life." Jack admitted. Dang he was too good at lying!

"You should consider, it's a cool place. Well I gotta go, I'm already running late because I had to get Tolstoy for literature class. We're reading _War and Peace_ and this was the only place I could get a copy for as low as ten bucks." Hans smiled.

"Okay, see you around."

He watched as Hans stepped onto the sidewalk and began to walk towards a beautiful red Corvette that was parked on the curb.

Giving Hans a small smile, Jack turned back to the café and opened the door. Yet, before stepping into the store, Jack found himself turning back and watching Hans as he drove away.

Jack had to admit, Hans was not that bad looking for a senior student. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a swoon of girls following him like a king.

_He certainly has the carriage of one. _Jack thought with a laugh as he stepped into the bookstore.

He was dying to see his Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Conceal it. Don't feel it. Conceal it don't feel it! _

Elsa sighed heavily and looked down at her gloved hands. Why did she feel so tensed? Stress made her powers get out of control. Last night was long gone. Nightmares couldn't come back. Could they?

Rising up from her knees, Elsa suddenly felt a cool, breeze brush against her arms, and her frown turned into a happy smile.

"Hi Jack,"

Seconds later, Elsa felt a pair of strong, comforting arms go around her waist. Smiling, Elsa leaned back into Jack's arms. His kiss set the butterflies in her belly free.

"I'm glad you came, I was starting to get worried." Elsa said. She turned around in his arms and they kissed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jack asked curiously. Elsa pulled back from his arms and reached for the empty box next to her. In an instant Jack grabbed it for her.

"I had another restless night…they returned. When I woke up, my room was a winter-wonderland. I couldn't get out, the lock was frozen solid." Elsa said.

Jack followed her to the back storage room.

"What did you dream about?"

Elsa sighed heavily and fumbled with the edges of her gloves. Reaching out, Jack took her hand and gently pulled her fingers away. The last thing Elsa needed was to freeze the bookstore.

"Them, Anna and…the night they…"

Jack set down the box and embraced Elsa tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm scared Jack! The more they come, the stronger my powers get. What if I won't be able to control them? What if Anna notices?" Elsa whispered, looking up at his face. Jack kissed her on the lips, stroking her back gently.

"I can't let her see the real me."

"Conceal don't feel, don't let them show." Jack reminded. Elsa smiled sadly and they embraced. It was nice to be alone with him. If only he could be here forever, then she would not have anything to worry about.

_That would be just wonderful. I'd want nothing else. _Elsa thought. She lifted her head up from Jack's broad shoulder and for a lengthy moment, held his gaze. He had such beautiful eyes, Elsa always loved looking into them. When he was angry, there was a blue fire in them, when he was glad, they gleamed like ice crystals.

"I love you Elsa," Jack whispered.

"I love you Jack,"

Without anymore hesitation Jack leaned forward and kissed her. Elsa felt her legs grow weak as she pressed her back against the bookshelf. Jack's hands were soft as they cupped her cheeks and his lips kissed her as if he was mad. When his kiss deepened, Elsa suddenly felt lightheaded.

She has never experienced such a feeling, such desire for someone like Jack. It was a beautiful feeling, a feeling that would remain inside Elsa until she would be old and wrinkled with age and spending her days simply flashing back to the memories. When Jack pulled back, Elsa felt her hands grab him and pull him towards her, refusing to release him just yet.

This was not what Elsa caught Anna reading in her silly _Arendelle Teen_ magazines or watching on the T.V. This was something even more exciting…even more frightening.

The door to the bookstore suddenly opened and Elinor's crisp Scottish voice filled the air, calling out to Elsa. Jack and Elsa both felt their shoulders slump in disappointment. She still held him, her arms wrapped around his waist, his fingers stroking her braid.

"Elsa? Elsa dear are you in here?" Elinor asked.

"Yes Elinor! I just needed to get something from the storage closet." Elsa called back. She turned to Jack, seeing his disappointment. They pulled away and Elsa quickly adjusted her blouse and hair.

"Don't worry, I got this." Jack winked. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully as she watched Jack pull on his hood and in moments, was invisible.

"Go, I'm off at four, can I see you then?" Elsa asked. She felt Jack's cold hand take hers and his soft lips on her knuckles.

"Definitely, I won't leave Arendelle until I have at least ten minutes alone with you. I need to talk to you about something important."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see tonight. Until then, don't let your fears control you. Think of me and you'll always be safe. I won't let anything hurt you, not when I'm here." Jack whispered.

Elsa nodded and pressed his hand to her cheek. She was not ready to say goodbye, nor was she ready to see him leave.

_It's for the best. He doesn't want to see you get in trouble. You'll be together again. _

After Jack left, Elsa felt her stomach flop and the butterflies come back to life. Suddenly, everything she thought about before Jack was gone. There was nothing left of last night. The fear….Anna….her work…..everything was gone. The only thing Elsa thought about was Jack.

He was going to come over. In just a few hours they will be together again, she will feel his arms around her and his lips upon her lips. The thought made Elsa feel as if she had been lifted up and tossed on a heap of clouds.

_Conceal it don't feel it. Don't let it show. _Elsa told herself as she touched the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Why is it suddenly so cold in this store? Did you turn it down Elsa?" Elinor shivered, passing the girl on her way to the heater.

Elsa shook her head timidly and walked back to the cash register. Her fingertips gently brushed away the snowflakes that sprinkled the rows of books.

Just a few more hours and Jack will return to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So now we're going to shift away from Elsa and Jack for a moment and get a chance to see what surprises Anna has in store for us. After I wrote this chapter I was kind of surprised at how silly I made Anna, but hey, she always had a quirky side, naïve side to her, I couldn't really make her so serious. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

_Oh Anna, why did you have to trust that scheming Merida? Look at yourself, sitting in the DEAN'S office because of your stupid little prank. _

Anna dropped her hands from her braids and fell back into her seat. The clock on the wall continued its irritating tick-tock. The head secretary Mrs. Mirage, was sitting at the front desk, typing on her laptop while engaging in a conversation on her phone.

"Yeah I know you can't come to Arendelle, who's allowed to come nowadays with security all loaded up? Look I gotta go, got someone waiting for Principal Candy I bet. Talk to you soon." Mrs. Mirage laughed and hung up.

"Can I help you?"

Anna stood up from her chair and grabbed her backpack from off the floor. She could do this. It was just a little talk with the dean. No biggy. Just say enough not to not bust yourself or your friends.

"I'm here to see the dean." she announced, holding up a green slip that had her name and the dean's signature scribbled on it. Mrs. Mirage took the slip and glanced at it.

"Ah yes, you're the one who Weselton called 'the sorceress'. Unfortunately the dean is on his lunch break right now so you might wanna take a seat. What class are you in right now?"

"Free period," Anna answered.

"Then why don't you take a seat and wait for him? He should be back in ten minutes." Mrs. Mirage said, glancing at the clock on her cell phone.

Anna nodded and returned to her seat. Great.

_Well I might as well start on History if I gotta wait some more. _Anna thought, pulling her backpack onto her lap and unzipping it.

As Anna was getting her books out, the door to the office opened, catching Anna's attention. Anna looked up quickly, hoping it was the dean. But it wasn't.

A large smile lit up Anna's face at the sight of Hans's tall, perfect figure. What on earth was Hans doing in the main office? Maybe he was one of those students who were just getting their community service hours.

"Hi Hans! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

_Whoa wait, did I just say that? _

Hans smiled and slumped down in the chair next to her.

"I've been called down to the dean's, got a green slip for attendance. You?"

Anna showed her own green slip and Hans laughed.

"Looks like we're both going to have some fun with Candy. What did you do little Miss. Anna?" he teased. Anna blushed at his remark.

Was Hans really talking to her? Hans, who was one of the hottest seniors in the school, was actually talking to her, a skinny and naïve sophomore? Anna couldn't believe it. She had only met Hans once and that was at the lunch line just the day before.

"_Nice soup we're having…I mean day! I said day!" Please don't be stupid today. _

"I…I accidently dropped Weselton's hairpiece into a flammable solution during chemistry." Anna answered, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

Hans though, did not seem to notice. Instead he threw his head back and laughed. Anna watched him, pride suddenly filling her. Hans thought her prank was funny!

"Let me guess, Merida pulled you into it?"

"How did you know?" Anna smiled.

"Everyone knows Merida."

Soon enough, Anna and Hans were laughing and talking like old pals when the dean returned from his lunch. Anna did not even hear her name being called into Candy's office.

Hans was so easygoing, so relaxed. He was nothing like the stuck-up jocks that always got the cheerleaders or popular girls. To Anna's surprise, Hans did not even have a girlfriend. He had his share of female friends, but he never got serious with any of them.

_How could you not have girlfriend? You're gorgeous! _Anna thought as she watched Hans talk, his fingers brushing back a strand of auburn hair.

"Miss. Anna! The dean would like to see you now!" Mrs. Mirage announced, annoyed.

Anna quickly stood up. She reached for her bag but was taken aback when Hans grabbed it and held it out to her.

"Thanks, well I guess I gotta go. It was talking to you nice… I mean it was nice talking to you!" Anna exclaimed.

_Stupid! _

As Anna turned around and was about to walk away, she felt Hans hand come on her shoulder. Slowly, Anna turned back and looked up at him. _Oh no don't look like the dumb Juliet! Keep it cool. _

"Are you busy after school? Do you wanna get acoffee?" Hans asked. Anna felt her heart leap with joy. There was no way she could miss this chance!

"Yes!" she answered, nodding her head absolutely.

"Awesome! Then I'll wait for you at the parking lot after school." Hans winked. He sat back down in his chair and watched Anna hurry into the dean's office.

What an odd yet interesting girl Anna was indeed.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Anna could not contain her excitement. Not only was she going to get together with Hans and spend more time with him, but her little incident with Weselton was cleared. Elsa will not have to hear anything about it.

After her art class, Anna hurried up to her locker and opened it. This was it. As soon as she got her backpack and books, she was free!

While Anna was stuffing her textbooks into her bag, Kristoff approached the locker to her right. When he saw Anna struggling to zip her bag, he arched a blonde brow.

"Late for something?"

"No, gotta hurry! Hans is waiting for me!" Anna answered.

"Hans? The womanizing Hans of Arendelle High?" Kristoff smirked. Anna glared at him incredously.

"For your information he doesn't have a girlfriend and he's definitely not a womanizer!"

"From the way half the female population drools at the sight of him, I say he is."

"At least Hans is friendly and social." Anna pointed out.

"I'm not alone, I have friends." Kristoff smiled, crossing his arms.

"Who? The love experts you keep telling Hiccup about?" Anna teased.

"Yes, and so you mean to tell me that you two just met and you're already going on a first date? Right after school?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, why is that restricted now too?" Anna asked, crossing her arms over her own chest.

"No….I just don't trust your judgment with that!"

"Excuse me?"

"Who goes on an official date with a guy she met at the principal's office? What is this? A high-school chick flick?" Kristoff asked incredously.

"It's true love!" Anna exclaimed, pulling her backpack onto her shoulder stiffly. Kristoff could only stare at her in utter disbelief.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta go. Hans is waiting for me." Anna said, lifting her chin up and brushing past him. Kristoff shook his head as he watched Anna meet Merida at the end of the hall.

_True love? Was she serious? _


	5. Chapter 5

** Here is chapter five! I know there isn't much action going on but I can assure you the next few chapters will be suspenseful. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

**Hey sis! Can I invite someone over for dinner tonight? It's just 1 person but I think you'll love him! Be home soon!** Elsa sighed and set her cell phone down on the floor beside her.

In front of her, Arendelle was an illuminated splendor.

The whole city was flashing bright colors of yellow, blue, red, and green in the night. Below her, cars already had their headlights on and lighting the dark streets. People were still wandering and faint voices muffled from below. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked, shortly after, a woman cursed and police sirens followed. Across from the Andersen Penthouses stood two more penthouse buildings and beyond them was the rest of the city – the Arendelle Opera House, restaurants, shopping centers, business buildings, banks, and Arendelle High.

It was such a beautiful city before They took over and trapped Arendelle behind the huge wall that surrounded the city…

"I knew I'd find you here." a familiar voice spoke up.

Elsa turned just as Jack approached her from behind. She made a move to stand up but Jack gestured her to remain seated as he sat down to her right.

"You're fifteen minutes late you know." Elsa smiled.

"Always so precise aren't we?" Jack laughed.

They sat quietly for a brief moment, watching Arendelle upon the rooftop. A few seconds later, Elsa leaned her head against Jack's shoulder and he draped an arm around her.

"How's Anna? Is she home?" Jack asked.

"No, she's inviting someone over for dinner. When Gerda heard this, she leaped through the floor with glee." Elsa said wearily.

"Who do you think it is?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's a boy, that's for sure."

"When are you going to admit to your relationship with the tall, rugged Jack Frost? I think there'd actually be a hole in the floor." Jack admitted mischievously.

Elsa shook her head and laughed as Jack crossed his arms over his knees and winked at her. Quickly Elsa pushed herself up from the floor and brushed off her jeans.

"When the time's right, no one has to know yet, things are perfect the way they are." she said.

And that was the truth. She did not need to spill anything to anyone about her and Jack. Doing just that would probably get their heads sliced off. The last thing Elsa needed was to for her and Jack to….

"Where are you going? I just got here!" Jack exclaimed. He watched as Elsa approached the door which led back into the penthouse.

"Back inside! My sister's about to come with her new guy friend and I want to see him. You know how I am with my sister." Elsa insisted playfully.

"Oh no Elsa I'm not going to let you open that door. I waited hours just to stand here on this roof and watch the wind blow in her hair!" Jack laughed, rising up.

"Do you want to start a blizzard here Jack? Because right now I don't think it's the right time. Especially when it's almost curfew. We shouldn't even be out here." Elsa insisted.

Her hand was already on the doorknob. But she did not even have enough time to turn it and slip in, because as soon as Elsa turned her shoulder to the door, Jack was right beside her and throwing her body over his shoulder as if she was a sack of flour.

"Jack! Jack are you crazy? Put me down!" Elsa squealed in delight. Jack ignored her as they walked away from the door and back to the spot where they sat.

"I don't think so, according to your smart phone I have four hours to spend with you before North wakes up from his sleeping drug. And since I'm here now, I might as well make myself comfortable." Jack smirked. Elsa dropped her hands in defeat.

"Alright! You win! Now put me down!"

Jack obeyed and set Elsa down beside him. Flustered, Elsa adjusted her shirt and hair, unaware of Jack's eyes lingering on her.

"So…how was work?" Jack asked, smiling brightly. Elsa turned to him in complete disbelief.

"You came here all this way, through the gates and barbed wire, and guards…just to ask me how was work?" she exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I mean it had to be….exciting since I visited you and then there was….you know what. What happened after I left?" Jack's smile widened.

_The kiss. The damned kiss made me look like a complete love-struck fool in front of my boss. _Elsa thought. _Oh and because of you I had to suffer with the heater because Elinor thought "the store was cold"! _

"I thought about you Jack Frost, as cliché as that sounds."

"Really? You don't look like you're telling the truth. You practically wanted to get away from me just now." Jack admitted.

"Really," Elsa smiled, her bright eyes glistening.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Elsa crawl over towards him. He sat up and opened his arms, welcoming the girl he loved into them. Cradling his head, Elsa reached out and kissed him passionately. His arms went around her waist and Jack pulled her closer to him as Elsa continued to kiss his lips, cheeks, eyelids, and nose.

"I thought about your reckless voice, your perfect white hair, your blue sweatshirt, the way you always left a trail of snow when you left. _I love you_ Jack and I only wish I can be with you forever." Elsa announced faintly as Jack kissed her neck. Silently, Jack closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, pulling back from him, her fingers stroking his cheeks the way he loved.

"Elsa…remember when I told you that I had something very important to tell you back at the bookstore?" Jack asked softly, peering into her eyes.

"Yes," Elsa nodded, a hint of doubt suddenly crossing her face.

"Don't look too scared, it's making me nervous." Jack said.

"What is it? You can tell me, we have no secrets." Elsa whispered with a smile. The beautiful smile upon her face was killing Jack. He was actually afraid to tell her this!

_Dang why was this so hard? She'll freak out after this! _

"Elsa…I think I have a way for you and Anna to get out of Arendelle. And tonight's the night I think it'll just happen." Jack announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa clutched Jack's hand tightly as they stood together in the elevator. She was lucky it was just the two of them, because the moment she and Jack stepped in, her powers betrayed her and the walls became covered with solid ice. Jack actually had to use his staff's powers to prevent her from freezing the doors shut

"It's going to be alright Elsa. You can trust me." Jack whispered softly. Elsa turned to him fearfully. She did not know what to say or what to think. For the first time she felt completely lost in front of him.

_He wants to take me and Anna out of Arendelle. _

"Elsa, look at me." Jack said.

_He wants to take me and Anna out of Arendelle. _

He took her face into his hands and turned her head towards him. Elsa swallowed and looked up into his eyes. A grim yet warm expression lingered in them. He was serious no doubt about this.

"You and Anna will be safer when you're out of Arendelle. Can't you see? This place is _destroying_ you. You have to hide who you are because you want to raise Anna to be normal. She's your sister, I understand that you love her, but look at yourself. You're terrified every second of the day, and at night, you sit in bed and relive the past. How much longer are you going to continue with this fear?"

"Jack please,"

"No Elsa, I won't hear your whines. I want to get you and Anna out of Arendelle." Jack insisted. Elsa bit her lips and turned her head away. Jack sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"I have an uneasy feeling that if you stay here any longer, you will drive yourself mad. And once you'll become mad, your recklessness will only put you and Anna's lives in danger. I've seen myself how big the security is now. What will happen if your powers are accidently exposed? Someone will find out and They will come for you. Do you even want to know what'll happen once they get their hands on you Elsa? I don't even want to think about it!" Jack whispered fiercely, approaching Elsa and taking her hand into his.

"You have to tell her the truth Elsa. Tonight."

Elsa pulled away from him and turned to the frozen doors. Fear was seeping through every inch of her body. She pressed her hands to her heart, where she felt it beating like mad. The thought of finally revealing Anna the truth was excruciating. Will her sister actually believe her?

"I know you can do it Elsa, I believe in you." Jack said, coming up beside Elsa and wrapping his arms around her. Elsa shut her eyes tightly as Jack pecked a quick kiss on her cheek.

Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Jack's. They remained standing together for a long moment, listening only to each other's light breathing. The elevator was suddenly growing frosty and cold as both Jack and Elsa released their powers and love for one another.

Elsa felt her heart thunder inside her chest madly as she opened the front door to the penthouse and stepped inside. She said goodbye to Jack at the end of the hallway and he promised to return for her and Anna in an hour's time.

_You can do this Elsa, get it together. Control it! _Elsa told herself as she glanced around the large penthouse. The kitchen was dark and empty, with the faint smell of roasted pork still lingering in the air.

The sisters' nanny Gerda was nowhere in sight, so Elsa guessed that Gerda has already gone home for the night, judging by how clean the kitchen looked. The clock on the wall read seven fifty and the faint sound of the dishwasher running filled the strange silence. Flickering on the main kitchen lights, Elsa quickly pulled on her gloves.

She forgot to slip her gloves on before entering into the penthouse and as a result, a thin, icy trail followed after her with every step Elsa took.

_Oh no! Please! Just stop! _Elsa begged, starring at her gloved hands in horror. Was she loosing it? What was happening to her? _Get it together! Don't feel don't feel! _

"Anna?" Elsa called, her voice trembling as she frantically glanced around the kitchen. Maybe she could hide it. All of a sudden, Elsa felt the floor underneath her grow cold with ice.

"Anna!"

Elsa felt her feet betray her. She tossed her cell phone on the nearest sofa and ran out of the kitchen, the cursed trail of ice following after her frantic footsteps. When Elsa reached the corridor that led to Anna's bedroom, she was already panting and holding onto herself, feeling the storm rage inside her.

_I can't do this! I can't take it! _Elsa screamed inside as she crumpled on the floor, the snow that was swirling around her falling with her.

_I know you can do this Elsa. I believe in you. _Jack's soft, assuring voice suddenly spoke up in her mind. Elsa opened her eyes.

She heard his voice again, telling her to calm down, in his low, soothing voice that always calmed her down, made her feel better, safer, and less scared. It was as if he was standing next to her, soothing her nerves and holding her hand and helping her up.

_I can do it. It's only Anna. She will understand me. She's my sister. _Elsa thought. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her head against the wall, unclenching her fists and letting them fall to her sides. The ice underneath her feet was suddenly melting, and Elsa felt her heartbeat return to normal. At least when she was calmer, the wretched ice thawed and disappeared.

_Anna is my sister. She'll understand me. _Elsa repeated, determination filling her as she rubbed a hand across her forehead and scrambled up from the floor, her legs still a bit wobbly from the episode she just lived through.

_I can do this. _Elsa thought. _Jack is risking his life to save me and Anna, now it's my turn to do this for him. All I have to do is tell her the truth. _

A few moments later, Elsa stopped in front of Anna's closed door. She heard faint music playing on the other side and suddenly Anna's sweet laugh shut the music out. The sound of her sister's laugh made Elsa smile and rest her hand on the doorknob. She loved hearing her sister laugh.

"What do you think of this song? I love it!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa froze, her fingers gripping the doorknob. Who was Anna talking to?

"I already heard it," a low, masculine voice spoke up with a laugh. Elsa shook her head quickly, hoping she was going entirely insane. Was the boy Anna invited still _here_?

"Anna?" Elsa called, rapping her knuckle against the door. Their laughter quickly subsided, and Elsa heard the music fade. She stepped back and waited until the door opened and her sister appeared.

"Elsa! There you are!" Anna said, giving her sister a large, cheerful smile. Yet Elsa could see the disbelief in her sister's blue eyes, and a sudden guilt took over Elsa when she realized that she had missed dinner with Anna and her guy-friend.

"Sorry I was unable to make it to dinner." Elsa apologized.

"That's okay, you can still meet Hans!" Anna said.

She smiled and turned around just as a smiling Hans walked up to the door and stopped beside her. Surprise struck Elsa as she looked up at the young man who just walked into the bookstore this morning.

"Hans this is my sister Elsa. Elsa this is Hans Isles! He's a friend at school!" Anna introduced. Hans grinned at Elsa, who did not know what say.

"We already met this morning actually. At the bookstore." he admitted. Anna turned to her sister, surprised herself.

"You did?"

"Yes," Elsa answered plainly. Forcing on a causal smile, Elsa turned to Anna and clasped her hands before her.

"It's getting late Anna. Did you finish your homework?" she asked. Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course! I did it in school!"

"Oh? And how was dinner?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Fine, wasn't it Hans?"

"It was the best. Your nanny can definitely make a delicious pork roast! It tastes so much better than my own mother's cooking!" Hans answered.

Anna looked up at the young man, who met her gaze warmly, while Elsa narrowed her eyes as she watched Hans drape an arm around her sister. Why was he becoming so close to her if they had just met? Why wasn't Anna noticing?

"I think it's time to call it a night, or you'll both look like zombies by tomorrow." Elsa smiled. Anna nodded and slipped an arm through Hans's.

"You're right, come on Hans! I'll walk you to the door!" she said. Elsa stepped aside and watched as her sister led Hans down the bright hallway, her laugh and sweet voice trailing behind her as she continued to talk to Hans.

As Elsa watched her sister move away from her, the young woman clasped a hand upon her forehead and leaned against the door.

This was going to be a very long night.

And she only had an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few moments later, Elsa flickered on the lights in the kitchen. Even though she was certain the nervousness was gone, her fingers still tugged at the edges of her gloves as she sat down at the island.

Nearby, Elsa heard Anna close the door. When Elsa turned to the clock on the wall, she suddenly felt ill.

It was eight twenty two!

"Hans just left!" Anna announced, coming into the kitchen. Elsa smiled weakly as Anna skipped to the refrigerator and opened it.

"What was for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh Gerda made the most amazing pork roast! Hans loved it! We saved some for you in the fridge. Do you want to eat some now? Or do you want some of the chocolate covered strawberries?" Anna asked.

"No thank you. I need to talk to you though." Elsa said.

She took a deep breathe and dropped her hands on her lap. This was it. Anna closed the fridge door and swept into a chair across from Elsa, holding a bottle of water.

"Hold on Elsa can I please say something first? It'll only take a few moments!" Anna pleaded.

"What is it?"

Anna's eyes gleamed with excitement and happiness.

"Hans asked me to Prom!" Anna announced.

Elsa starred at her sister in both shock and surprise.

"Prom?"

Anna squealed in delight.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting? I've never been asked out to a dance before! He asked me after dinner when we were watching a movie in my room. He told me that he had a crush on me ever since I came to school and now he actually wants to take me to the biggest dance of the year! Oh Elsa I couldn't say no! This is Hans we're talking about!" she said.

"Anna please slow down…"Elsa began.

"You'll help me pick out a prom dress right? I was thinking I'd look nice in a dark green but there's still some time." Anna said.

Elsa held up her hands firmly.

"Anna I'm happy for you, really I am. But there is something I must tell you, something important." she said. Anna quieted down and Elsa sighed.

"Anna….I must tell you something very important and you must promise to listen to me and not interrupt until I'm done. This is very serious." she said. Anna glanced at her sister, concern replacing the cheerfulness on her face.

"Okay,"

Elsa sighed and looked down at her hands underneath the table. _This is it. _

"Anna, I have always loved you. Ever since Mother and Father died all I wanted to do was protect you. And throughout these last few years I did all I can to have you live a normal life. You are happy and that makes me very happy. But tonight…tonight I want to show you something that I've kept from you all these years." Elsa explained. Anna straightened in her chair.

"Elsa I don't understand."

Elsa closed her eyes and as slowly as steadily as she could, she began to peel her gloves off her trembling hands. Anna watched her intently.

"Elsa what is it…" Anna began.

Her voice was suddenly cut off when Elsa lifted her right hand and a beautiful, large snowflake swept from the palm of her hand and into the air. Anna gasped as Elsa lifted her other and created another snowflake.

"Elsa! Is that….it can't be!" Anna breathed. Elsa bit her lips and dropped her hands. The snowflakes instantly fell on the counter top, shattering.

"Oh Elsa! You have….you can…." Anna gasped, clasping a hand upon her mouth. Elsa nodded fiercely and pulled her gloves back on her trembling hands. She was not going to start a blizzard, there was no time.

"Yes Anna, and this is why I wear the gloves, to conceal myself." she said. Anna clasped her hands upon her forehead and looked down at the marble.

"This is….Elsa….why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't Anna! Can't you see? I wanted you to live a normal life! Do you know what would have happened if They found out? I was certain it was best to hide this secret even from you so that if something did happen, then you would be safe and innocent because you wouldn't know anything about me! If something were to happen, you'd come out purely innocent!" Elsa exclaimed.

She closed her eyes and released a shattered breathe. She could do this. She had to let it go.

"What do you mean if something were to happen?"

_Oh no don't make her more scared then she already is. _

"Anna, there is so much I must tell you and there is so little time. Can you please listen to me?" she asked. Anna lifted her head up from her hands.

"Elsa can you tell me what's going on? Little time for what? Did….did something happen? Are we in any trouble?" Anna whispered, her voice becoming small. Elsa closed her eyes and clasped her trembling hands together. Inside the small urgent voice inside her head kept pushing her on.

_Tell her! What are you waiting for? Jack's waiting! _

"Anna, this may seem so crazy right now, but we don't have to stay here in Arendelle. I know someone who can help us escape. When we leave Arendelle, we don't have to hide the fact that I have powers. I can feel free for once in my life! The more I stay in Arendelle, the more I have to hide from everyone, including you!" Elsa explained. She opened her eyes and noticed a shocked, pale look upon her sister's face.

"Are you saying we should run away? From _Arendelle_?"

"We'd find a way to get through it! Please Anna I cannot live like this anymore. I don't want to wear gloves for the rest of my life! I want to feel free and know that my powers are not meant to be hidden but they are good! That they don't make me a….a monster!" Elsa said fiercely.

A seething rage for the people who kept her from living a normal life was taking over Elsa. She was never this angry at anyone. And Elsa did not care. She wanted to show them her anger, her sadness, everything. When she gripped the edges of the counter, a frozen coat of jagged ice coated the surface. Anna gasped at the sight and lifted her eyes at her sister.

"This is the one night where I can leave Arendelle and everyone that kept me prisoner! I don't know if I can stand to live in this hell anymore!"

Elsa held her sister's wide, fearful glance and sudden guilt took over the anger. She hated upsetting her sister, and the terrified look upon Anna's face shattered her heart. Elsa did not mean to express her feelings this way, but how else was she to reveal what she truly felt about the idea of running away and living the rest of her life in hiding?

"Please Anna; I love you with all my heart! I will take care of you. We have so little time, we don't need anything, all we need is each other and we can get out of here in no time." Elsa whispered.

Inside her heart was breaking. Elsa did not want to leave without her little sister, the other half of her heart. Elsa loved Jack, but did she love him as much as she loved Anna?

_Can you survive much longer behind these walls? Even with Anna by your side? _

No. Elsa couldn't. Not anymore. The more she had to hide herself, the more fearful Elsa had become.

_With Jack, you'll be free; you'll finally be able to take off those horrid gloves and reveal your powers. You can let it go! And you'll be with him, the man you love. You'll actually feel like a regular nineteen year old! _

When Elsa looked up, she noticed a new darkness within Anna's eyes. The fearful look upon her sister's face diminished and something else, something intense and cold replaced it.

"I'm not going with you Elsa." Anna announced. She stood up from her chair and let go of her sister's hands. Elsa swallowed, unsure if she could piece together what her sister just told her.

"What?"

"I'm not going with you Elsa. I'm not leaving Arendelle." Anna repeated firmly. Elsa watched her sister as she walked back to the fridge. She did not know what to think, or what to say. Her sister's words cut through her like a knife. It was that painful.

"Why not?" Elsa finally asked.

"Because for the first time in forever I feel as though I'm actually normal for once in my life! Why should I run away when my life is finally turning out just like I want it to be? I was asked to Prom by a boy who likes me and I like him! Why must I just abandon it all because I have to run away? Why should I feel like a criminal?" Anna exclaimed.

"Is that who you think of me as? A criminal? Do you think I chose to be born with these powers?" Elsa breathed.

The last remark struck Elsa like a slap on the face. She could not believe the words Anna was speaking to her. Were they words Anna would normally use? No. Elsa was certain those were not the words of her dear Anna.

Hurt and anger raged inside Elsa as she stood up and starred into her sister's eyes. Her gloved hands clenched and unclenched at her sides.

_No conceal don't feel. Don't let them show. If you even raise one finger at Anna you'll be forever sorry. _

"I know I had been distant from you since Mother and Father died, but I only did it to protect you! How do you think I feel every single morning when I wake up and my whole room is a frozen icebox? Or whenever I stand at work and people look at my gloves and think I'm a freak?" Elsa asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I've made my decision Anna, I'm leaving Arendelle and I'm leaving Arendelle _tonight_. I don't want to hide myself anymore. I won't let Them control me anymore." she announced. And with that Elsa turned away, hoping Anna would not see the tears brimming her eyes. They felt cold and heavy on her lashes.

Hugging herself tightly, Elsa bowed her head and began to make her way to the door. Her feet were actually taking her out of the penthouse. She was actually going to walk out of the door. Inside, a part of her wanted to yank Elsa back. But a larger part actually pushed Elsa forward.

_Go. You want this. This is what you need. You can't keep torturing yourself and locking yourself in. Let Jack take care of you. Let Anna go. She wants to stay in Arendelle. Let her. She's normal unlike you. _

_ But to love her, must I lose her? _

"Elsa wait!" Anna spoke up behind her.

Elsa forced herself to turn around. A dozen responses ran through her head. _Wait just a few moments. I'm coming with you. Are you sure you want to do this? Shouldn't we pack first? _When Elsa looked up, she noticed Anna approaching her, cradling a small object to her chest. A new hope overtook Elsa as she watched Anna come up to her.

"Are you coming?" she asked, holding her breathe.

Anna sighed heavily and Elsa's heart sank once again.

"I just hope you know what you are doing Elsa. I love you so much but if leaving is what will make you happy, then I won't judge you…or hold you back. I was too harsh by calling you a criminal I know that now. The last thing I need is for you to leave hating me." Anna explained.

The tears began to fall down Elsa's cheeks. The older girl's lips curved into a trembling smile.

She ran up and embraced her sister tightly. Anna's left arm went around her sister and the two sisters hugged each other as fiercely as they could. For a brief moment both Elsa and Anna forgot about what was happening. They just remained in each other's arms.

"Do you really want to do this Anna? Do you really want to stay here in Arendelle?" Elsa whispered. Anna buried her face into her sister's shoulder.

"This is where I belong Elsie. You wanted me to be brought up normal yourself. I think I'll feel better myself if I stay here, knowing that you'll be alright and out of Arendelle." Anna said.

"If you will want to leave Arendelle in the future, I'll come for you. I promise I won't be gone forever!" Elsa assured. She pulled back from Anna's arms and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't take your cell phone. Remember they can track each message and call. I'll keep it hidden. And when anyone asks, I'll tell them you had to leave for a family emergency." Anna said. Elsa went and handed Anna her cell phone, glad Anna had thought of that before-hand.

"How will I know when you'll visit?" Anna asked.

"I'm afraid you won't, I can't send letters or call you, not when I'm gone. But I'll think of a way." Elsa said.

_Jack will know what do to. _

"Do you want a backpack or something to carry a few things in?"

"No, I will be fine."

Anna nodded and looked down at the small, square object she held. Elsa had forgotten that her sister even had it.

"I want you to take this though." Anna said.

She stepped up and handed Elsa the object facedown. Surprised, Elsa took it and flipped it over. A light, stunned gasp escaped Elsa's lips as she starred down at the beautiful photo of her family.

It was a picture of the four of them – Elsa, Anna and their mother and father. On the bottom, right-hand side of the photograph was the date which traced back four years ago. The family was standing in front of a beautiful carasoul with elegant horses trimmed in gold and silver.

Elsa was sitting on a bright red bench with her beautiful, smiling mother, who had one arm around her oldest daughter. They were both dressed in light summer dresses and sandals, and Elsa had her long hair loose and falling over her shoulders and her mother wore her long brown hair in an elegant French braid. Elsa's father sat beside his mother, laughing and wearing a pair of shorts and a blue polo T-shirt. Anna sat next to her father, her arms around his neck and a large, cheerful smile was upon her face. Unlike her sister and mother, Anna was dressed in a pair of shorts, a magenta T-shirt, and a pair of black converse. A purple bandana was tied around her head and her strawberry blonde hair hung in two braids.

A single tear fell from Elsa's eye and onto the framed picture. Elsa remembered the time the four of them went to the carnival together. It was such a wonderful day….

"Thank you Anna," Elsa whispered. She pressed the framed picture to her heart and looked up at her beloved sister, who smiled and grabbed Elsa in another hug.

"Everything will be alright, we'll see each other soon." she promised.

"We will," Elsa nodded.

She was certain she will see Anna in the future. She did not know when exactly, but Elsa was set on having Anna in her life.

_They can keep us apart physically, but not mentally. Anna will always be in my heart, and I shall always be in hers. _Pulling back, Elsa straightened and smiled weakly. Anna reached out and brushed her sister's tears away.

"Anna please be careful. Once I leave everything will be on your shoulders. I know you're strong and capable of being on your own, but I want you to never forget to use your head and heart." Elsa whispered.

"I will, I promise." Anna nodded.

Grabbing her sister's hands into hers, Elsa pecked a kiss on Anna's cheek and squeezed her hands tightly. This was the final goodbye. The hour was nearly up.

"Goodbye Anna, I love you."

"I love you too Elsie."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_two weeks later…_

Anna reached out and slipped her earring through her right earlobe. She clipped the earring together and dropped her hands on her lap.

_Perfect. _

Silently, Anna lifted her eyes up to her dresser mirror and glanced at her reflection. She had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. Her cheeks were not too red with blush; her lashes were not too bold with mascara, and not a single strand of hair was escaping from her neatly arranged braid that she wound at the back of her head and tied with a back ribbon.

This was it. This was Prom night.

Anna smiled and set her elbows down on the desktop. She could not stop thinking about the dance all day. The thought of walking into the ballroom, arm and arm with Hans Isles kept Anna occupied all day.

At school, she felt her lips curve into a smile whenever she saw Hans. Whatever she was saying, it was cut off the moment she caught sight of his adorable smile or gorgeous brown eyes. Whenever other girls saw her, they flashed her dark looks of jealousy.

But Anna did not mind them. In fact, she completely ignored them. It was not her fault Hans picked her to be his date for Prom. When one of the girls, a tall, overly tanned blonde collided into her during lunch and "accidently" spilled her smoothie allover Anna's blouse, Anna shrugged her off, knowing that starting a catfight will not make either of them happy. Besides, if something did happen, Anna and the blonde would be banned from Prom. And being banned from the biggest dance of the year was the very last thing Anna wanted to do.

Now it was only an hour before the dance, and Anna was becoming more and more excited about what to expect. Thoughts about dancing in Hans's arms, indulging in sweets at the buffet table, and finally feeling like the ridiculous fairytale princess Anna gushed over when she was little played in Anna's mind from the moment she woke up.

This was going to be a night Anna would not forget.

Anna stood up from her chair and lifted her gown to move across her room to her bed where her flats laid. Her gown reached to the floor and was a dark green color. It had no straps and the neckline and hem was trimmed with elegant gold leaves. When Anna and Merida went prom dress shopping, this dress was the one. No other dress could match its beauty.

Giggling, Anna grabbed her phone and texted her best friend.

Can't wait to see you and Hiccup! This'll be the best night ever!

As Anna sent the text message to Merida, she suddenly felt her fingers begin another message, this one not to Merida, but the contact underneath her.

Hi sis! Can you come out? I want to show you something!

The moment Anna sent the text however; she gasped and closed her eyes, realizing what a big mistake she made. A few seconds later a small, ringing echoed from her closet.

Elsa's message ringtone.

_Of course Elsa won't pick it up. She's not even here. She's gone…._

Sighing, Anna dropped her phone on her bed and slumped down on the edge, her fingers fumbling with the few gold bracelets on her wrists. The excitement that coursed her just a few seconds ago was gone and a slight loneliness replaced it. This was not the first time she accidently sent a message to Elsa's phone by mistake. Anna was sure Elsa already had at least a hundred messages on her phone.

Her phone's home screen suddenly lit up brightly, catching Anna's attention.

_It's Merida, answering me back. _Anna assumed. She reached out and took her phone into her hand. When Anna looked down at the message, butterflies took over her belly and, to Anna's surprise, any lingering thoughts of being alone diminished within her.

I'm here, meet me outside your door. -H

In a split second, Anna leapt from her bed and grabbed her shoes.

_Don't fall don't fall don't fall! _Anna told herself as she grabbed her gown and moved across the dark penthouse to the door. When she opened it, Anna was greeted with Hans' handsome smile. He was dressed in an elegant black tuxedo with a dark green bowtie. Peeking from underneath his right cuff was a stunning silver watch.

"Hi Hans!" Anna exclaimed.

_Can you sound anymore childish!_

"Wow Anna you look…..beautiful." Hans breathed, looking down at her. Anna's cheeks flushed red as she opened the door farther and allowed Hans in. When he passed her, she breathed in the lingering scent of cologne and mint.

"And you look….so handsome." Anna whispered, turning around and looking up at her date. She only hoped that Hans did not hear the mad beating of her heart, or the fluttering of the love butterflies in her belly.

"We still have some time; do you want to sit down?" Anna asked.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gestured towards one of the scattered couches in the lounge. Hans smiled and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. Nearby, Anna flickered on the lamp on the coffee table and sat down on the other end of the couch timidly. She could not stop starring at Hans, and was relieved that his eyes were wandering around the room so he did not catch her starring.

"Where's your sister? I thought she'd be excited to see you going to your first dance." Hans admitted. Anna straightened.

"She had to work late tonight," she said. Hans nodded.

"I'd call her and tell her she should be careful on the way home. They're calling curfew an hour early tonight." he said.

"How come?" Anna asked, frowning, while Hans shrugged.

"I don't know, I only heard."

"Oh, well I'll tell her then. I don't think she'll want to sleep in a tiny bookstore for an entire night." Anna smiled.

"Anna…may I ask you something?" Hans asked slowly. Anna's eyes widened as Hans took her hand into his. The butterflies in her belly were flying out of control.

"Yes?" Anna asked. She looked up, noticing Hans glance at her deeply. For a split second she thought about what he wanted to say. _Do you love me? Do you want to be together? I love you Anna. _

"Do you love me?" Anna gasped as Hans squeezed her hand and smiled warmly, his brown eyes twinkling.

_Did he just ask me if I loved him? No. It has to be a dream!_

Anna opened her mouth but she could not say anything. She was still surprised. Was this really happening right now? Was Hans really here, holding her hand and pronouncing his love to her?

"Hans I….." Anna began. She shook her head and looked down at her hands, which were enclosed in Hans' warm hands and looked up. She was going to say it.

_Yes I do love you. _

"Hans I…."

All of a sudden, before Anna could open her mouth and say the rest of the answer, she felt Hans's lips upon hers. Surprised, Anna closed her eyes and gave in. His lips were soft and moist, and his hands were firm as he gripped her elbows. Slowly, Anna reached out and pressed a hand to his cheek as they kissed.

So this was what it felt like to be truly loved….

A few moments later, they pulled away and Anna felt her heart race inside her. Was she really kissed? For a mere moment Anna was certain that this must be another dream, another perfect illusion. But it wasn't. Hans was here, she was here, and the kiss still lingered on her lips. The feeling was wonderful, indescribable…..

As Anna looked up at Hans's face, she suddenly felt a strangeness overtake her as Hans's warm smile shifted into a devious smirk. The warmth and love in his eyes was fading away and a flashing fire replaced it. All of a sudden, the perfect features of his face were growing blurry. The brightness in his eyes were becoming black and hollow. Anna frowned and reached out to him. When she lifted her arm, she was horrified at how heavy and hard it was to hold it up. Her muscles were betraying her.

"Hans? What's going on?" Anna whispered. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her vision. She was failing. Everything was becoming more blurred and disorganized. What was happening to her? Why was her world becoming black?

"Hans!" Anna called, her voice growing weaker. She felt her body grow heavy, as if she was becoming very exhausted. As random colors shifted and blinded her vision, Anna coughed and clasped a trembling hand to her lips. Sweat was streaming down her forehead and neck and the inside of her mouth was becoming numb.

The kiss! Hans poisoned her!

"Hans!"

Convulsing, Anna fell back on the couch, her head twisting and turning as Hans's grinning face dissolved and she only saw the horrid, twisting colors. A few moments later she felt a pair of hands grab her wrists and restrain her. What was going on? Confusion and anger raged inside Anna as she struggled to see past the colors.

"No! Leave me alone!" Anna screamed.

But it was no use; she could not fight, not when her arms and legs were becoming heavier and weaker with every move she made. Closing her eyes, Anna felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Her limp arms were yanked over her head. A few seconds later Anna felt Hans's warm breathe on her face, and she felt sick.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who really loved you." Hans whispered. Anna turned her head away but not before opening her mouth and spitting right into Hans's ugly grin.

"My sister loves me!" she hissed.

"We'll just see about that dear Anna….we'll see about that." Hans laughed cruelly as Anna closed her eyes and with a final, staggering breathe, slipped into unconsciousness….


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

"Before we get back to our commercial-free commute we'll take a look at tonight's weather! We're starting to see some pretty big storm clouds rolling into the city with a high chance of showers throughout the night!" the radio announcer exclaimed.

Kristoff turned his radio off as he stopped in front of a long line of cars waiting for a green light. Beside him, Sven barked and licked his best friend on the cheek. Kristoff smirked and wiped the slobber off.

"Thanks buddy," he said, attempting a smile. He turned back to the road and turned on the wiper blades as the drizzling rain turned into a shower.

As they began to drive, Kristoff glanced to the right, where he noticed an elegantly dressed couple walking along the sidewalk. The girl was dressed in a bright pink gown and her companion was in a black tuxedo and matching bowtie. They were both walking side by side, underneath a large umbrella. Both smiling, surely ready for a good night at Prom.

They were the ninth couple Kristoff encountered today.

Kristoff sighed and turned his attention back to the road. He will not think about that wretched dance. Prom was just a huge show after all. So what if his friends were going with their dates? So what if Hiccup asked Merida out? Kristoff didn't care; he didn't need to go to prom to have a fun night. Who cares if Anna went...?

_Definitely not me! _Kristoff thought.

Sven must have spotted the couple, for he was already attempting to move across Kristoff to the driver's window to say a hello.

"Sven! What are you doing?" Kristoff exclaimed, pushing the huge mutt back to his seat. Sven fell back against the seat and pouted. Kristoff glanced at the dog guiltily. He hated upsetting his best friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I had a rough day that's all. And I just can't wait till we get out of Arendelle." Kristoff admitted. Sven titled his head and Kristoff knew that his friend wanted to hear more. He was afraid of Sven's curiosity.

"So what happened buddy?" Kristoff asked in a low voice to imitate Sven.

"Remember when I told you about how Anna was going to Prom with Hans?" Kristoff asked. Sven nodded his brown head.

"Well when I saw her today, I felt….stupid. Stupid that I wasn't the one who asked her first, not like she'd say yes to a guy like me. It's just that Anna was so happy that it made me sick! What does she see in that guy? Do looks and smiles really matter to girls nowadays? Do you think that's why Anna and half of the girls choose the best looking boys?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Some girls don't know what true love is."

"I know, and Anna is one of those girls. She doesn't know what Hans is capable of. I bet she doesn't even know his shoe size! Who falls in love with a person they bumped into at the dean's office? And the way Hans looks at her! Like she's made of chocolate!" Kristoff shook his head and turned around the corner, away from the direction of the high school.

There was no way he was going to watch all those couples enter into the school, gowns and suits and all. He didn't want to catch sight of Anna in that guy's arms. The thought of Hans having Anna made Kristoff uncomfortable. Anna was not those girls who gushed and drooled over boys like Sven drooled over a piece of bacon. Kristoff knew that. It was the scheming Hans who was charming her.

"The truth Sven is….that I love her. I love Anna." Kristoff revealed softly. The words came out painfully yet boldly. It was the truth. Sven barked happily and nudged Kristoff's shoulder.

"True she may be a brat from time to time and a little bit on the naïve side, but I see more than those things in her. I don't know Sven, whenever I see Anna, I can't stop thinking about her. She…she doesn't deserve Hans. I know him well enough to know what a scoundrel he can be. He'll break her heart the moment Prom's done. I have an uneasy feeling." Kristoff insisted firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and take her to the dance yourself! There's still time! Show them both what true love really is!" Sven urged. Kristoff turned to his friend.

"I don't know Sven…she'll think I'm crazy! I'm not dressed up or…"

"Do you think she'll look at that when she sees your heart?"

"Look she may already be at the dance! I can't just go barging in and pronounce my love to her right in front of everyone! Sure that'll get on a spot in the yearbook" Kristoff exclaimed. _For Desperate Romeo. _ He noticed the disbelieved look Sven was giving him. He knew what Sven must be thinking.

_Are you serious? _

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kristoff ran a hand through his hair and pulled over in an empty spot right next to a small café. So many thoughts and fears were running through his brain. Finally, Kristoff turned back to Sven and gave him a helpless look.

_Do you think I can do it? _

Sensing his friend's nervousness, Sven barked and licked his face, which made Kristoff laugh and fall back against his seat.

"Go! The more you sit here, the more you'll miss your chance! Don't tell me you need a fixer upper!" Sven said. Kristoff frowned and turned off the engine of his truck.

The dog was right. He was wasting his time!

"Come on buddy!"

Turning off the engine of his truck, Kristoff took out his keys and grabbed his cell phone. After texting a quick message to his parents and his friend Hiccup, Kristoff threw his jacket on, sucked in a large breathe, and slipped out into the pouring rain.

As he and Sven ran down the sidewalk, Kristoff heard a ring on his phone and he looked down, seeing a new message from Hiccup.

Anna's not at the dance yet.

In no time, Kristoff and Sven were hurrying through the quiet corridor of the penthouse, dripping from head to toe, their steps leaving behind soggy prints on the carpet. They ignored the odd glances that passerby gave them and they were nearly pelted to bruises by a cranky old woman who Sven bowled into by mistake.

When they finally reached the door that was Anna's penthouse, Kristoff shivered and looked down at Sven. The dog nudged him forward and Kristoff stumbled against the door.

"Hey hey slow down." Kristoff whispered.

He ruffled his hair but it only ended up sticking up in all directions. Kristoff gasped and slicked his hair back. The rest of his clothes were wet, but Kristoff knew he had no time to change. Maybe if he had a towel he could dry himself up a bit.

Well it wasn't perfect, but at least it didn't stick out in all directions. The last thing Kristoff wanted was to see Anna freak out because of his hair.

"Alright buddy, how do I look?" Kristoff asked, turning to Sven one last time. Sven twitched his nose and gave a giddy bounce.

"A little wet, but that's alright!"

"Thanks," Kristoff smirked. He turned back to the door and raised a hand. The nervousness that attacked him back in the car was coming back. He swallowed and looked down at his feet.

"Knock, just knock."

Kristoff lifted his eyes back to the door and straightened. But his hand remained in the air and did not move.

_Come on Kristoff stop being such a baby! _

Sven let out an impatient humph beside him, and Kristoff's knuckle rapped on the door. Stepping back, Kristoff smiled and brushed back any last minute creases and rumples on his shirt and pants. He held his breathe, watching the doorknob, waiting for it to open.

It didn't.

"Huh?" Kristoff approached the door and knocked on it again. When he looked down at Sven, the dog shrugged and urged him to knock again. Kristoff knocked upon the door a couple more times and waited.

Nothing. No one answered.

In an instant, Kristoff grabbed his phone.

Can you text Anna and ask if she's at the dance? Or on her way?

Seconds after Kristoff sent the message, Hiccup replied.

Kris we're already at the dance. Anna or Hans are not here. Is something wrong?

Oh no.

Can you call her?

Kristoff clasped a hand to his forehead and turned back to the door. If Anna wasn't at the dance, then she had to still be home. Curiously, Kristoff pressed an ear to the door.

Nothing. Complete silence. What was going on?

"Anna? Anna are you in there? It's me Kristoff!" Kristoff called. He and Sven exchanged nervous glances. The silence behind the door was torturing them. What if Anna was hurt? What if Hans abandoned her?

"Anna!" Kristoff called again, fear consuming him.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned. Surprise and shock both took over Kristoff as the doorknob turned easily under his hand and the door opened with an ease.

"Anna!"

Throwing the door open, Kristoff stumbled into the dark penthouse, Sven bounding behind him. _Please be home. _Kristoff prayed. _That's all I'm asking. _

Inside, the penthouse was dark and eerie, a deadly silence filling the air, not a single light was turned on. Kristoff looked around frantically. Everything looked to be in place. But where was Anna?

"Anna?" Kristoff called loudly. He ran to the nearest room.

No one was in there. He checked all the other rooms.

They were unlocked and empty.

When Kristoff returned to the kitchen, his feet shaking and his heart pounding crazily, he caught sight of Sven circling a small silver object lying on the ground.

"What'd you have there Sven?" Kristoff questioned.

He knelt down before Sven and snatched the object up. The young man felt his face grow pale with horror as he held Anna's smashed cell phone.

It was completely ruined, the screen was shattered, the keys were scratched and the edges were chipped, as if the cell phone was thrown across the room and landed on the ground, shattering along the process. Who could've done this?

"No," Kristoff breathed, his voice trembling.

Biting his lips, Kristoff reached out and brushed a finger across the screen. He pressed a button, hoping, praying, that the phone will come to life. It didn't. It was completely ruined.

Fearfully, Kristoff tossed the phone aside and rubbed a hand across his forehead. He had to calm down. This was serious, but panicking was not an option. Something happened to Anna. She herself couldn't have done this to her phone. Someone had to take it and smash it. And not accidently, but purposefully, as if they wanted to get rid of it. Someone had to come in and….

Hans.

Kristoff sat back and grabbed his own phone as curses for that prick ran through his head. If only he knew where Hans had gone. _If he did something to Anna, I swear…._Kristoff seethed. A new message from Hiccup appeared on his screen, interrupting his thoughts of Hans.

Anna's not answering her phone. What the hell is going on?

Holding the tears and rage back, Kristoff texted Hiccup back.

Come to Anna's house NOW.

As Kristoff set down his cell phone, he felt Sven's warm nose nudge against his elbow. Slowly, Kristoff turned to the dog, who was looking at him sadly.

"She's gone Sven," Kristoff whispered.

_She gone…and I wasn't there to save her…._

**Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of Part 1. What'll happen to Anna? Will Elsa know? Or Jack Frost? Part 2 is on its way with new characters, new suspense and romance. **

**Thank you for the reviews and feedback! **


End file.
